The Chronicles of Friendship and Inanimate Objects
by Kitsune Tails
Summary: One Shot. My First Fic... it is about Neji so Read and Review! If you really want, I'll try to make it longer?


Disclaimer thing: I DO NOT own Naruto, that dude in Japan does.... not me.... because I am not in Japan... and I am not a dude.... 

Well get ready for stuff! YAY!

Oh and if there are any errors or something..... yell at me.....

* * *

The Chronicles of Friendship and Inatimate Objects.

The sky was a clear shade of blue. The birds sang and the grass was greener if anyone was keeping track of the shades of grass. Naruto was in the forest if anybody cares. Training vigorously for whatever.

"Time for ramen!" Naruto said, jumping up from the ground. He then skipped back to town and wet to the Ichiraku.

"Hey! Old man! a bowl of pork ramen with miso!" Naruto grinned. Naruto was handed a bowl of ramen as he reached for the chopsticks. "Itadak-" Naruto was cut off by the screaming of Someone's voice billowing down the streets. Naruto didn't care. He just continued to try and eat. He again started to eat. "Itadakima-"

"Naruto-kun.... may I join you?" Naruto turned around to see the red faced Hinata. Naruto nodded and Hinata took a seat. Naruto again tried to eat. "ITADAKIMASU!" he yelled, trying to get it out before anyone disturbed him again, then took a huge portion of ramen into his mouth.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata said, trying not to stutter. "I... wanted to...uhhm...ask you something." Naruto, with a mouthful of ramen immediately answered, showing no table manners. "Bfwhat ifzs ift Hinata?"

Hinata turned away and tried to talk as loud as possible," I just wanted to say that I-" She was then cut off as the screaming from earlier came closer. It then ran down the street screaming "I DID IT!!! I DID IT!!!"

It was Neji. Neji, for some odd reason, happened to be in a particularily good mood. "Hinata! You must come see! EVERYONE MUST SEE!!!" Neji said, smiling.

During this, you sould see Lee and Gai hiding in the bushes watching Neji. They then jumped out behind Neji. "Lee! this is a great example of the burning youth!" Gai said. "Of course! Why didn't I see it earlier?" Lee said, questioningly as he was writing this down in his memo. Naruto was not caring about anything but his ramen. Hinata stared and was confused as to why Neji was talking to her. Neji then resumed his screaming.

He ran down the streets and grabbed some random people he knew. Naruto, now interested, just stares. "Think we should follow him?" Naruto asked, looking at Gai and Lee. Lee started screaming, "OH NO!!! THE SPECIMEN IS GETTING AWAY!!!"

---Dramatic sunset scene---  
"Do not worry Lee. We can do this!" Gai said, looking at Lee.

"Gai-sensei!" Lee said, teary-eyed.

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee! Let us do 500 laps!" Gai said, getting up and pointing to the sunset.

"Hai!" Lee said, shaking his fist with flames in his eyes. The waves then crashed against the shore and they both did the teeth ching.

---End of dramatic scene and back on earth-  
Naruto squinted. " But I thought you were going to follow Neji."Gai put a hand behind his head."Oh right.. that. You are right Naruto, but we need your burning youth to help us!" Naruto pouted, "I will only go if Shikamaru goes."

Shikamaru, who was sitting under a tree nearby, was watching the clouds and just happened to listen to the conversation. "How troublesome. That kid brings me into a lot of things. I might as well see what this is about." He thought to himself. He got up and walked over. "Fine, I'll go, but only because I want to find out whats wrong with Neji."

So the 5 set out to follow Neji.

The 5 of them finally got to the Hyuuga estate where you could hear the screams coming from the backyard. They all walked cautiously in case he would run away again. They all peeked through the bushes to see Neji and a bunch of other Gennins from Konoha and maybe a couple other ninjas. Neji quickly spotted eyeryone in the bushes and yelled "Yay! Everyone is here!" The 5 slowly got out of the bushes and went into the small crowd that gathered there.

"Now to announce a new resident of Konoha to everyone! My latest and best friend yet that I have made! I would like you all to meet..."Pulls off tarp," TREE!!!!" (clapping heard in the background) Everyone just stared.

"IS THIS ALL YOU NEEDED FROM ME?!?! YOU ARE GOING DOWN NOW!!!" Sasuke yelled and charged for Neji. "Have some respect!" Neji yelled, "Tree is waving to you and saying hi!" The wind blew. Hinata, who was just there, walked up to Tree and shook its branch," Nice to meet you Tree!" Shikamaru was just standing against another ...uhhm... tree, looking at the clouds. Neji walked over to Shikamaru, "You aren't going to at least say Hi to Tree?!?! Nobody cares about Cloud. Cloud is stupid and hates you."

Shikamaru then cracked, "CLOUD IS NOT STUPID!!!" he then tackled Neji and started to fight. People still stared. Naruto then thought to himself, "I could be eating some ramen right now..." Gai then stepped forward, "That's it Neji! Keep up the burning youth!" Teeth ching. Sasuke, who was still standing there, used his grand fireball no jutsu to stop the fight, "You are both retarted! Have you lost all pride?"

Shikamaru started to cry,"But, But! He made fun of cloud! Waaah!!" Neji then sat down next to him and cried as well, " But! But! He didnt say hi to Tree! Waaah!!" Sasuke smacked his forehead and took his leave.

--- time leap ---  
Over the next few days, Neji cared for Tree and would only leave... her ... (Yes, Tree has a gender o.O) for missions.

Neji poured the water onto Tree, "Refeshing, isn't it Tree?" The wind happened to blow the next moment. "Oh, I love you Tree! You are my best friend!" Neji threw his arms around tree. A random kid was walking down the street at the time and pointed to Neji, "TREE HUGGER!!!!" Then a huge crowd of kids came by and started laughing. Neji the slowly crept away form Tree and performed an array of katas and used the Byakugan and started going after the kids as they screamed and ran away.

Tenten and Lee came by at the next moment to get Neji for training practice. "Neji! It's time for training!" Tenten yelled over to him. Neji frowned and walked back over to his beloved tree. He held a leaf lovingly in his hand, " I must go my love. Until then, farewell!" Neji turned around and walked off with his teammates. Tenten just stared at him through the walk to the training grounds. She waved a hand in front of Neji's face, " Neji, are you.... okay?" Neji didn't answer. Lee pushed Tenten's hand away and shook his head, "Don't do this to him. He has parted with the love of his life! It is such a cruel feeling. Just like when Sakura-san turned me down!" Tenten responded, " IT"S A TREE DARN IT!!" Neji heard Tenten and snapped back at her, "She isn't just a tree!" They then finally reached the training grounds and started to train with Gai-sensei.

When they were done with their training, the parted and went their seperate ways. Neji, of course, ran home as quickly as he could. He was then stopped by Kiba. "Hey Neji, Have you seen Akamaru anywhere? I think I saw him by your house, will you help me find him?" Neji pouted, he wanted to go see tree, but he nodded a yes and they searched around his house for Akamaru. They both searched the whole front yard, but couldnt find the dog. Their search then drifted them toward the backyard. Neji then saw Akamaru... by tree..... Neji shouted," NOOOO!!!! GET AWAY FROM TREE!!!" Akamaru yipped and ran toward Kiba. Kiba tried to get out a thank you, but was too freaked out so he just slowly walked away.

Days passed and Neji never left tree's side. As this happened, people became more and more annoyed. The town of Konoha had a meeting and didn't know what to do about it. They didn't want to get beaten by Neji, so most just said to leave him alone. Others were not satisfied with that response. They exchanged ideas, but could not come to a conclusion. Then everyone went home.

During the night, about 1AM, Sasuke took his daily stroll. Everyday, he passed Neji's house. This night hadn't changed, but for some reason, Sasuke stopped in front of the huge mansion. He looked around and walked into the backyard. In the back, Sasuke saw a tent. It must have been Neji. Sasuke didn't care though. He went on his merry way, strolling through the backyard. He then bumped into tree. Sasuke couldn't see that though. He needed a light to see. Being that it was 1AM, Sasuke was not thinking at the moment and he used his Chidori for some light. The sound of the lightning chirped very loudly and Neji woke up. He ran out to see Sasuke with his Chidori. Neji yelled, "Get away from Tree!" Sasuke looked puzzled as he turned and looked in Neji's direction, but as he did that, he accidentally bumped his hand into the tree and it caught fire. Neji then screamed at the top of his lungs, "NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" Sasuke just smirked and ran home before anyone else showed up. Neji however, cried into the ashes of tree. He made a tiny little grave for tree too.  
It read:

HERE LIES MY BEST FRIEND

HYUUGA TREE

* * *

Tails:Wow... I wonder what happens next? If something does happen...

Neji: NO!!!! MY BELOVED TREE!  
Tails: ....... O.o .......Well R&R!!


End file.
